


I'll be hanging around

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, I don't really think we can consider this fix-it all things considered, Introspection, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: In retrospect, maybe telling Stevie first wasn’t the best idea he’s ever had.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	I'll be hanging around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



> The ever lovely MJ (yourbuttervoicedbeau) originally sparked this with the first sentence meme, which you can read [here](https://maxbegone.tumblr.com/post/640138920141684736/the-first-sentence-thing-in-retrospect-maybe). I just ran a little too far with it.
> 
> Title from So Long, Honey by Caamp.

In retrospect, maybe telling Stevie first wasn’t the best idea he’s ever had. Granted, Patrick knew she could keep a secret, knew he could really trust her with such a big thing - she proved herself well in the weeks leading up to the proposal, throwing raised-browed looks his way whenever David did something very David-esque, as if to say “You’re going to marry that guy.”

But maybe he should have talked to David first, long before Stevie, Roland, and Mr. Rose went to New York to pitch to the investors. Maybe if he had sat down with David and really talked about their future - what they both wanted, where they both saw the business going, whether their future would be in Schitt’s Creek or not - then maybe Patrick wouldn’t be feeling like he’d been punched in the gut for the past week.

Because now, that beautiful cottage David had loved so much, that Patrick had gone out of his way to knock on the door and say to the owners, “Give me a call if you ever decide on selling,” is just a fading idea.

Patrick swore a long time ago, up and down, that wherever David wanted to go, whatever it is that he decided to do, he’d be right there by his side supporting him. And if that means moving to New York City then…so be it. Even if he isn’t exactly excited.

The idea of moving to a place he’d never even been before is a little too nerve-wracking for him. That being said, Patrick _hadn’t_ ever been to Schitt’s Creek prior to moving here. He just saw Ray’s Craigslist ad, packed his bags and left. He was lucky the town was as warm and welcoming as it was and not some cold chill he would never be able to shake, suddenly stuck in a loop that, once again, he couldn’t get out of.

No, Schitt’s Creek gave him everything he never knew he needed. Without coming here, Patrick would have never found David and it would have taken him even long to see the things about himself that he never quite understood before.

Patrick lets out a grievous sigh, rubbing at the tightness in the back of his neck. He’s been bent over this thick page of his journal for what feels like hours; scribble marks line the page, smudges of black ink from a beautiful wooden pen David had gotten him just a few months ago. A shopping trip to Elmdale with Stevie had led to them stumbling upon a crafts fair and he’d worked his magic, adding two new vendors to their list, one of whom makes hand-carved wooden pens.

He smiles at the memory, at the way David had breezed through the door to the Apothecary, his arms full of bags, talking a mile a minute about the people he’d met that day. It makes something tug in his chest, something sad, because David is so, _so_ good at connecting with their vendors and their clientele. 

If they were to move to New York, what would happen then? Would they just break ties? It would probably be difficult to expand the business into the city; rents are high, they’d need to really find the right neighborhood, and then it would just be a whole thing to find a bunch of new vendors. But David could do it - he has a knack for that sort of thing.

In Patrick’s humble opinion, David Rose would shine anywhere you put him.

But he’s just not sure he’s ready to leave. And he’s really not sure he’ll be completely happy there. Regardless of the fact, Patrick knows this: he’ll follow David anywhere, climb a thousand mountains if he has to. His happiness fuels Patrick’s happiness, there’s no denying that.

There’s still a lot they need to talk about, though. If they really are going to move, then there are logistical things to work out and lost of decisions to make. Patrick’s heart aches a little at the thought of their store, their pride and joy, just…ceasing to exist in this town that’s become their home.

Sure, they can probably work something out, but in light of certain things, Patrick isn’t feeling too hopeful.

His phone rattles on his desk as it vibrates, lighting up with a message.

**_[Lorna and Isaac Thompson]_ ** ****

**_Hi Patrick! We haven’t heard from you in a little while. If you're still up for buying, we’d love to sit down and talk price sometime soon._ ** ****

**_Lorna_ **

He needs to get back to them and let them know his plans have been thrown up in the air and that he isn’t sure how said plans will land. Just…not today. 

Patrick grips his pen a little tighter, jotting something down on the page with an asterisk, entirely unsure of whether or not he can get his vows out right now.

When the door opens and David sheepishly steps through just a little while later, when he sits on the bed and asks Patrick why he never said anything about the house, he explains everything minutely. That it was going to be a surprise after the wedding, but now that the Roses were all seemingly moving to New York, it probably wasn’t for the best.

He eases David with some of the exciting things; baseball at a historic stadium, the new markets they could reach with Rose Apothecary, and that above all else, being with David would be the most exciting part about it all. That’s the truth, through and through.

**

He’s having a bit of de ja vu. The breeze comes through the open window of the car as he sits parked at the edge of the driveway. He swallows, easing down the nerves coiling in his stomach.

_Okay,_ he thinks, _Just go up there and knock. They won’t call the police. Do it for him._

The length of the driveway feels like miles as he walks up to the front door, skirting around the hedges that line the path. With one last deep, cleansing breath, his eyes closed, he raps his knuckles agains the red door and waits.

He counts to three too quickly, then counts again, bottom lip wedged between his teeth. He’s just about to bolt, dig around for a piece of paper in the center console to leave write a note on and leave in the mailbox when the door finally swings open.

An older woman with a dirty-blonde pixie cut smiles at him, somewhat warily, as she eyes him. “Hello, there.”

“Hi, um.” He shakes his head and swallows thickly. “My name is David Rose. I believe you met my fiancé, Patrick Brewer recently. He stopped by to inquire about the house.” David’s lips twist into the tiniest knot of a smile as he continues in a wavering voice, “I’m actually here to put in an offer.”

The woman’s eyes light up as she realizes who this stranger is standing on her doorstep. “David! Oh, yes! Come in, we’d love to discuss.”

So he does. He steps inside and almost immediately, etched into the well-lived, well-loved walls, David can see himself and Patrick making this their home.

This was the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
